¡Dias de universidad a loco!
by KISHandICHIGO
Summary: Dicen que los dias de universidad son memorables para un adulto joven, que hay que tomarlos con calma y felicidad. Pero... ¿que pasara cuando Flynn no piense asi?Que la universidad no es mas que una sentencia de 6 años. Junto a sus amigos y un familiar por detras, hara los dias de universidad inimaginables-
1. Chapter 1

¡Holillas!

Bueno antes que nada, he de decir que sé que aún no he subido el fic de Lys que prometí, pero que ¡pronto lo subiré!

**Este Fic está basado en otro fic de una amiga que quiere permanecer anónima, bajo las siglas C.F y esta sería una precuela del mismo. Aunque no conozcan su fic se puede leer independiente.**

**Originalmente este era un One shot, pero al ver su largura (? He decidido dividirlo en partes para facilitar la lectura**

**Declaimer**:** AS no me pertenece, es propiedad de ChiNomiko y solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**Rated: T-**

**Categoria:** **Humor, Romance.**

**Estas escrituras se las dedico a C.F ¡Gracias por prestarme a tus personajes para escribir esto!**

**Sin más que decir ¡Disfruten la lectura y coman verduras!**

* * *

Una de las cosas que a todos les gustaba de la ciudad era la suave brisa de la mañana que incitaba tener un buen despertar, eso, junto los pájaros que cantaban armoniosamente en la ventana, menos a una persona, que enojada tiro una almohada a la ventana, no porque odiara eso, sino porque hoy era el primer día de clases en la universidad y la flojera vivía en ella.

-Flynn…Flynn debes ir a la escuela- Decía un hombre de cabello castaño, mientras zarandeaba a un bulto bajo las sabanas de una cama.

- cinco minutitos más mami…- decía repetidas veces la persona dormida.

-no soy tu mami ¡levántate ya vaga!- Pero el chico solo escuchaba quejidos como respuesta-ya, ya es suficiente- dijo mientras tomaba un libro y lo estampaba en su cabeza. Se escuchó un alarido de dolor en ese momento, y una chica de larga cabellera blanca salía de las sabanas, tomándose las sienes, con una lagrimita en el ojo.

-¡NORMAN! ¡POR QUE HICISTE ESO! ¡DUELEWWW!- Dijo quejándose.

-¡se hace tarde! ¡Y no llegaras tarde el primer día de clases! ¡No mientras yo esté aquí!-

- A veces odio que seas maestro Normy- dijo mientras se levantaba con pesadez.

-y yo odio siempre que seas una floja-

-Vamos tú me amas, si no fuera floja ya no sería Flynn- contesto la peliblanca.

-cállate y vístete, el desayuno está listo- contesto Norman antes de irse.

Flynn suspiro, antes de ponerse en marcha para ir a su primer día universitario, que ella llamaba una sentencia de 6 años.

* * *

**Flynn Pov.**

De verdad sentía que mis pies se anclaban al suelo y mi cama con voz armoniosa me susurraba

"vuelve a la cama Flynn manda al basurero a la universidad" en cualquier momento le haría caso a esa voz imaginaria que quería que Normy me tire un libro más grande en la cabeza.

Norman De Boer, es mi primo mayor y un profesor joven en la universidad, aplicado y responsable, todo lo contrario a mí, quizás por eso lo sacaba de quicio pero... ¿a quién le importa? Yo saco de quicio a la mayoría de la gente que conozco, es uno de mis agradables encantos.

Luego de cambiarme con un vestido fui directo a la cocina, mi estómago pedía comida inmediatamente, allí Norman estaba sentado esperándome con unos panqueques y jugo de naranja.

-Buenos días Flynn- dijo empezando a comer.

-Holiwis- empecé a imitarlo, estos panqueques estaban deliciosos.

-¿emocionada por tu primer día en la universidad?–

-Tan emocionada como pavo el día de acción de gracias- dije vacilándolo.

-no se ni para que me molesto- contesto algo enojado.

-oh vamos Normy, no es para que te enojes.- le sonreí.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, nos fuimos a la penitenciaria… la universidad en el auto de Norman, llegamos en poco tiempo, me despedí y me encamine a lo que sería mi primera clase, en el camino vi como una chica corría despavorida gritando que estaba llegando tarde a clase y su profesor lo mataría, me reí, así me vería yo en un par de días, al menos no estoy sola. Pronto vi mi salón y entre no sin antes largar un suspiro-vamos Flynn haz como si estuvieran en casa, no hagas nada y sobrevivirás el primer día, la flojera te acompañara- me dije sentándome en una de las sillas del medio. Espere que el profesor llegara y veía como a poco la demás gente llegaba y se iba sentando ¿a qué hora era la clase? Tardaban mucho, hasta podría decir que me canse de estar sentada, algo impropio de mí, saque mi teléfono y mire la hora habían pasado 5 minutos- joder- susurre.

Algo llamo mi atención cuando sentí una turbulencia a lado mío, mire y pude ver a un chico, alto y peliblanco, de ojos bicolores que parecía confundido. Deje de prestarle atención cuando el profesor hizo acto de aparición.

-Muy bien bienvenidos a todos los estudiantes de primer año de distintas carreras que la institución ofrece, aunque todos los presentes aquí estudien cosas distintas, esta clase será para ver…- bla bla bla y mas bla bla, eso escuchaba del profesor, esta clase era completamente innecesaria aunque tiene su lado bueno, no debo estudiar ni escribir, algo completamente genial. Me quede pensando en lo que haría en la tarde, que sería nada por cierto, hasta que me di cuenta que el chico que estaba a mi lado estaba mirándome y no precisamente a mi, sino un poco más abajo el graciosillo miraba mi pecho bastante interesado, le hable- ¿me estas mirando el pecho?- le dije sonriendo, a lo que el peliblanco se sonrojo, carcajee ante esa acción aunque no tan fuerte, no podía dejar que me regañen en mi primer día, Norman se enojaría. Seguí mirándolo divertida mientras a mi lado, un chico se confundía en palabras diciendo que él era un caballero y nunca miraría de esa forma a una señorita, hasta que me di cuenta… mis ojos se ensancharon y una mueca de sorpresa adornaba mi rostro, abrí la boca- ¿Lys? ¿Eres Lysandro?- dije sorprendida.

-Si, ese es mi nombre señorita- me contesto.

-No me vengas a tratar de señorita Lys ¡Soy yo! Fly…- no pude terminar mi oración ya que la campana sonó y una estampida de estudiantes se dirigió a la puerta lista para ir a sus próximas y verdaderas clases. Antes que Lysandro se perdiera en la multitud logre alcanzarlo, tomándolo de su saco.

-¡Lysandro! ¿No te acuerdas de mí?- le pregunte, pareciera que no, ya que solo me miro con su característica confusión, es así desde niño- Soy la niña que jugaba contigo y te ponía bichos en tu ropa- dije riendo.

- ¿Flynn?- dijo sorprendido, por fin se acordó.

-¿Quién más?- le vacile.

-oh por dios Flynn, cuanto tiempo ha pasado- Dijo sonriéndome.

- bastante tiempo como para que la niña molesta se convierta en una jovencita molesta- le dije riéndome.- ¿Cómo ha estado tu hermano?-

-Muy bien, termino el año pasado la universidad y tiene una pareja- me contesto.

-quien diría que Leigh terminaría con una novia, con lo tímido que es-

- pues si-dijo con una sonrisa- aunque todo lo que no tiene Leigh lo tiene Rosalya-

-Debe ser una chica muy divertida, con lo reservados que son los Ainsworth- El solo me dio una sonrisa en respuesta.

-tenemos mucho que hablar, después de tanto tiempo ¿quieres tomar algo a la salida? Hay una cafetería cerca de aquí-

-¿Es una cita?- dije en broma, pero pude notar en él un sonrojo, reí- no te preocupes Lys era broma, claro que si, nos vemos a la salida- dije antes de comenzar a caminar- me debo ir, quiero ser aplicada y llegar temprano aunque sea el primer día, nos vemos- luego comencé a correr, estaba llegando tardísimo.

* * *

El día paso y pronto era la hora de la salida, antes de encontrarme con Lysandro fui con Norman para avisarle que iría a casa más tarde, fui directo a su clase, donde antes de entrar a la puerta, vi una cabellera azul hablando con Norman, a ese chico ya lo conocía, aunque nunca he hablado con él. Se llamaba Alexy, tenía actualmente 19, de cabello azul y ojos violetas y creo un hermano gemelo, comenzó a hablar con Normy desde el año pasado, según me entere.

Seguí los pasos hasta llegar a Normy, enseguida se enteró de mi presencia.

-¿Flynn? ¿Ya estas lista?- pregunto.

-De hecho quería decirte que llegaría tarde a casa-

-¿por qué?- me dijo entrecerrando los ojos, oish, ni que fuera a comprar droga.

-¿recuerdas el chico peliblanco con el que solía jugar de pequeña?-

- ¿al que le metías bichos en la ropa?- ¿Por qué solo recuerda eso?

-si ese-

-¿Qué tiene?- pregunto Norman.

-hoy me lo reencontré en una clase, y tomaremos algo a la salida- ¿puedo ir? Vaaaamooos Normy ¡Déjame!- dije tirando de el y haciendo pucheros.

-ya ¡ya! ¡Ve! Pero llámame cuando estés llegando a casa.-

-Shi- le conteste, estaba a punto de irme cuando Normy nuevamente me llamo.

-que maleducados somos, perdona Alexy, Ella es Flynn, mi prima menor que se vino a vivir conmigo por la universidad.

-¡Hola!- dijo sonriente el peliazul-¡Soy Alexy un gusto!- parecía ser un chico muy animado.

-Holi ¡igualmente!- le conteste.- ¿y ustedes… son novios o algo así?- dije sin pudor alguno, conozco los gustos de Norman y los acepto completamente- un libro estampo mi cabeza y vi a un rojo Norman y a un sonriente Alexy con un pequeño sonrojo.

-¿por…Porque hiciste eso?- le dije mientras tomaba mi cabeza-

-¡por ser tú! ¡Ahora vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete!- dijo mientras me empujaba a la puerta, casi lo logra, pero en el marco de la misma choque lo que parecía ser una persona y la misma no le parecido dar mucha importancia.

-Disculpa- dijo rápidamente para luego mirar a Alexy molesto- ¡Alexy! ¡Quiero ir a casa! Deje una consola encendida, quiero seguir jugando.-

-ya vamos Armin, a y por cierto, TU pagaras la cuenta de la luz- le contesto Alexy sonriente.

- Si no nos vamos ahora me iré solo- dijo Armin ya bastante más molesto.

-Eso ni lo sueñes ¡no te moverás de aquí a no ser que sea conmigo!- contesto el peliazul.

-¡ya no soy un niño!- escuche de Armin.

Norman y yo solo mirábamos confusos la pelea y Alexy lo noto- Disculpen, tu Flynn no lo conocías, él es Armin mi maleducado hermano gemelo-

-¿maleducado?- se preguntó Armin mirándolo-

-un gusto- le dije a Armin, que era igual a Alexy sin contar sus ojos azules y cabello negro-

-Hola Flynn- dijo sonriente- Señor De Boer ¿Podría…?- Armin no pudo seguir hablando, porque Norman lo interrumpió.

-No Armin, no levantare tus notas-contesto el simplemente.

-Bueno, lo intente. Te espero afuera Alexy- dijo yéndose mientras agarraba una consola que parecía ser una PSP.

-Bueno me voy, Adiós Flynn, adiós Normy- Dijo el peliazul antes de irse.

Cuando supe que estábamos solos mire a Norman- ¿Normy?- le dije sonriéndole.

-ya te lo diré mas tarde, ahora vete- Me dijo rojo hasta las orejas, yo reí y Salí corriendo, Lys debe estar esperando desde hace mucho.

* * *

Una vez que llegue a la salida divise una cabella blanquecina y me dirigí hacia allá- ¿estas esperando desde hace mucho?- Lys se volteo.

-no, de hecho acabo de llegar, me perdí camino aquí.- me contesto.

-oh típico de Lys- dije y el se sonrojo- no te preocupes algún día la tecnología avanzara y podrán instalarte un GPS en la cabeza- dije vacilándolo, pareció algo molesto a mi broma- vamos Lys es broma, ven vamos a esa cafetería.

-Claro, luego te llevare a ver a Leigh, le conté que te vi y Rosalya está emocionada con conocerte.-

-claro no hay problemitas con eso-

Pronto llegamos a la cafetería, era una al estilo los años 60, era un lugar bastante agradable. Nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana mientras charlábamos de cosas triviales, como que había sido de nuestra vida, lo que estábamos estudiando y etcétera, hasta que llego una mesera a atendernos, la mire, era una chica de larga cabellera roja y unos ojos color sangre, que nos miraba sonrientes-Un gusto que hayan venido, me llamo Evangeline ¿puedo tomar su orden?-

-Lys pidió por los dos, unos batidos de frutilla y dos platos de wafles, luego la mesera se fue, tenía ligeras sospechas que conocía a la chica de algún lado, aunque no recordaba de dónde.

Seguimos hablando, Lys me conto que su hermano había puesto una tienda de ropa y que estaba teniendo mucho éxito, también me conto de Rosalya, su personalidad que parecía ser muy loquilla y como era físicamente.

Yo le conté que me vine a vivir con mi primo Norman, que por cierto el no recordaba.

Pronto la mesera volvió y con agilidad puso las cosas en la mesa, al parecer casi se caía por los patines-disfrútenlo- dijo antes de irse, la vi sentarse detrás del mostrador, miro para todos lados y saco en secreto una consola que parecía ser como la que tenía Armin.

* * *

Seguimos hablando por un par de horas y luego de pagar, por cortesía de Lys, ya que era un caballero mirapechos. Me llevo a la tienda de Leigh, donde estaba el mismo y su posible novia.

-¿Flynn?- pregunto Leigh.

-la misma vivita y coleando- dije riendo.

-cuanto tiempo- dijo sonriendo- ella es Rosalya, es mi pareja.-

-¡Un gusto Flynn! Leigh y Lys me contaron mucho de ti, que eran amigos de niños.-

-pues si- dije riendo.- supongo que omitieron cuando les ponía bichos en la ropa- luego de decir eso comencé a reír aún más fuerte.

-pues si, eso lo omitieron- dijo Rosalya mientras reía conmigo mientras ambas veíamos a dos chicos sonrojados.

Hablamos durante mucho tiempo sorprendida al enterarme que Rosalya era compañera de Alexy y eran buenos amigos. Luego vi la hora, se hacía muy tarde. Llame a Norman para decirle que ya iba, me despedí de todos y me dirigí a la puerta.

-¡espera! Te acompañare a casa- dijo Lysandro mientras se acercaba a mi.

-claro, sin problemillas- divo eso nos encaminamos a la casa y llegamos bastante rápido.-Gracias por traerme Lys, eres todo un caballeroso- dije sonriendo.

-no es problema- me sonrió- es un gusto- me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que entrara a la puerta, y sentí un cosquilleo. No le di importancia y di pasos adentro de la casa, despidiendo por última vez a Lys con la mano.

* * *

-Norman ya llegue- dije tirando el bolso al sillón que estaba a espaldas de mi.

-¡Auch! ¡Flynn!- me di cuenta al instante que había golpeado a Norman.

-Lo siento, son golpes de aprendizaje- le dije riendo, ya que llevaba cosas de escuela adentro.

- Yo te daré golpes de aprendizaje- dijo molesto.

-ya Normy, ríndete sabes que no funcionan- el solo contesto con una rodada de ojos-

Norman estaba a punto de levantarse del sillón cuando lo taclee y cayo de nuevo- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Flynn?!-

-No te levantaras hasta que me cuentes que ocurrió en tu salón de clases- dije mientras aprisionaba una de sus piernas en un abrazo.

-¡te contare! ¡Pero suelta mi pierna!- la solté con un quejido.

-ni que tuviera pulgas-Dije haciéndome la ofendida.

-Nunca se sabe- me contesto y yo reí.

-¿y bien?- le pregunte.

-bien… Alexy es… es….- sus mejillas estaban rojas y era incapaz de contestarme, por eso mismo hable.

-¿es tu novio? ¿Tu amorcito? ¿El chico con el que fornicas cada noche?- le dije bromeando.

-¡Flynn! ¡No digas esas cosas!-

-sabes que digo la verdad- dije carcajeando.

- como sea… Alexy es mi… mi pareja pero nadie lo sabe aparte de su hermano y ahora tu… ¡y nadie! Repito NADIE debe enterarse de eso.

-¿porque?-

- si se enterara la dirección echarían de la escuela a Alexy y yo perdería mi trabajo. Las relaciones entre profesor y alumno están estrictamente prohibidas.

-que malotes-

-no, la verdad está muy bien lo que hacen solo que…- una vez más, no lo deje terminar.

-No pudiste evitar enamorarte de Alexy AWWWW que ternura ¡awwww!- dije pinchándole la mejilla.

- ya cállate Flynn, y deja de tocarme- contesto Norman dándole una palmada a mi mano.

- oye, se mas caballero con una señorita como yo-

- tú no tienes nada de señorita Flynn-

-ju, que malo eres- fingí entristecerme, aunque el supiera que mi estado de ánimo no era cierto.

-Flynn, cambiando de tema, mañana iras a buscar trabajo- dijo caminando a la cocina.

-¡¿QUE?!- Corrí tras el ¿yo trabajar? ¿Acaso no me conoce?

-¿creíste vivirías gratis aquí?-

-tenía una pequeña esperanza-

-pues la esperanza se esfumo- Bue no importa, buscaría trabajo pero no haría nada es lo que hago a menudo ¿no?

-hay una cafetería donde están pidiendo ayuda, queda cerca de casa y de la universidad pagan bien y son pocas horas, algo genial para tu flojo trasero-

-aunque sean pocas horas no are nada… puedo ser la parte social del café y la prueba comidas- susurre para mí.

-¿dijiste algo?-pregunto Norman,

-¿he? Nooo nada- le conteste.

-bien, mañana ve con este folleto- me entro un papel rosado- habla con alguna del local y listo.

-pero Normy….-

-pero nada trasero flojo.-

-Gracias por el cumplido- al decirle eso solo cerro los ojos algo enfadado, aunque después sonrió.-pon la mesa, es hora de cenar, y sin peros-

-oki- dije refunfuñando.

Luego de cenar me fui a acostar siendo obligada por Norman, en la cama recopile las cosas que debía hacer: primero, muy a mi pesar, levantarme, ser obligada a ir a la universidad y luego ir a la cafetería a pedir trabajo, mañana será un día muy duro.

* * *

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**

**Respecto a los OC, Flynn y Norman son propiedad de C.F.**

**Evangeline es de mi propiedad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo de "¡Dias de universidad a lo loco"**

**Declaimer: AS no me pertenece, es propiedad de ChiNomiko y solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**Rated: k+**

**Categoria: Humor, Romance.**

**Estas escrituras se las dedico a C.F ¡Gracias por prestarme a tus personajes para escribir esto!**

**Sin más que decir ¡Disfruten la lectura y coman verduras!**

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

A la mañana siguiente y con un libro de por medio, Flynn se levantó con un rostro de mátenme, se vistió, desayuno y partió a clases junto con Norman.

-¿Sabes que una de tus clases de hoy es conmigo?-dijo Norman, solo para vacilar un poco a Flynn.

-Ju, no podré hacer nada- dijo en un suspiro.

-En mi clase nadie puede hacer nada, además de estudiar- dijo Norman triunfante.

-Joer Norman debes ser una profesor de terror- dijo sorprendida.

-eso me dicen, si- contesto simplemente.

Con esa pequeña charla ambos primos llegaron al lugar donde estarían las próximas horas.

-recuerda, no llegues tarde a ninguna clase, en especial a la mía sino…-

-hay tabla, si Normy ya lo se- el castaño solo miro a su prima y rodo los ojos para luego irse a su salón.

Por otra parte Flynn se dirigió a su primer clase del día, en el camino volvió a ver a la misma chica que corría a sus clases, donde ya estaba llegando tarde, estaba vez pudo divisar su cabello que era rojo, muy rojo. Tan distraída estaba que se chocó con alguien.

-oye ten...- se quedó callada a ver a la chica que había conocido ayer- Hola Rosa- le dijo mientras se levantaba imitando a la chica victoriana.

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien, estaba yendo a clases-

- yo también, estaba buscando a Alexy para que vayamos a clases juntos pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado-

-debe estar con Normy en algún lado- pensó Flynn para ella misma.

-¿quieres hacer algo esta tarde? Puedo llamar a Lys para que vayamos juntos a algún lado- pregunto Rosalya a la chica.

-Me encantaría, pero debo ir a una cafetería a buscar trabajo- Dijo Flynn con una sonrisa.

-ohh que lastima, entonces quizás vamos a verte a la cafetería- dijo Rosalya con una gran sonrisa,

-no creo que haya algún problema- le contesto- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Flynn confundida.

-las 9:10 AM-

-¡Oh my gosh! ¡Nos vemos más tarde Rosa!- dijo Flynn antes de salir corriendo a lo que le daban los pies, con lo que ella odiaba correr…

* * *

La mañana paso rápido y antes de que Flynn se diera cuenta era la hora de su última clase con nada más ni nada menos con su querido primo Norman De Boer, el problema no era ese por supuesto que no, el verdadero problema era que estaba llegando tarde, 15 minutos tarde para ser precisos Flynn no debió quedarse en la sala de computación.

-El problema no es que tenga una clase con Normy, el problema es que llego tarde- Decía Flynn mientras parodiaba esa conocida canción y caminaba a los que sus pies daban. Al llegar a la clase abrió la puerta de golpe, todos los ojos se posaron en ella, algunos bastantes asustados,otros con pena por lo que le pudiera pasar a la pobre chica que llego tarde.

-Señorita Wickham….- dijo un Norman notablemente molesto.

-perdone Señor De Boer- dijo avergonzada, y con una pequeña sonrisa, tenía muchas ganas de reír en ese momento.

-Siéntate y no te quiero escuchar hablar en toda la clase- Dijo mientras tenía un libro en su mano amenazadoramente- también va para usted señorita Eirin- Dijo norman posando la vista en otra parte, fuera de su prima. En la puerta y con una notable rostro de "rayos" estaba una chica- es la segunda vez que llega tarde.

-perdone Señor De Boer –dijo la chica tomando sus libros con fuerza y sentándose en un asiento.

Flynn imito la acción sentándose en uno de los asientos de más arriba donde pudo divisar a Alexy, Lysandro y Rosalya, donde la última había apartado un asiento.

-Holis…- Dijo bajito Flynn.

-Hola Flynn- contestaron los tres, en igual tono.

-¿oye Flynn?- preguntó Lysandro.

-¿Si Lys?-

-¿has visto mi libreta camino aquí?- pregunto el peliblanco inocentemente.

-No Lys, no la he visto…- dijo mirando sus alrededores- no será… ¿esa que llevas en el regazo?-

-oh si… es esta- dijo confundido. Flynn casi carcajea, pero con toda la fuerza que tenía se contuvo.

-el próximo que hable se quedara hasta tarde limpiando los libros de la biblioteca universitaria…- dijo tétricamente Norman.

Todos se asustaron, esa biblioteca media kilómetros y kilómetros.

La clase pasó, los presentes no hablaron en ningún momento, nadie quisiera meterse a esa biblioteca para limpiarla.

-Normy me voy a la cafetería- Dijo Flynn que hablaba con su primo, junto con Alexy, Lys y Rosalya.

-Me parece bien, luego me cuentas que tal te fue, iré a la cafetería más tarde para ver si estás trabajando-

-Te acompañamos a la salida- dijo una sonriente Rosalya tomando del brazo a su cuñado.

-okis- contesto feliz Flynn. Los tres comenzaron a caminar dejando a Norman y Alexy solos.

-Normy…- dijo Alexy.

-¿Qué quieres Alexy?- dijo Norman mientras acomodaba el escritorio, guardándose algunos libros en su bolso y demás.

-¿puedo ir a tu casa esta tarde?- pregunto con un puchero el peliazul junto con unos encantadores ojos de cachorro.

-sabes que no es recomendable Alexy-

-nadie nos vera Norman, además Flynn ya lo sabe ¿no es así?-

-bueno si pero…-

-vamooos Normy ¿puedo, puedo?- dijo con ese rostro encantador otra vez, mientras oprimía a su pareja en un abrazo de oso.

-Suéltame alguien puede vernos- dijo con un notable sonrojo Norman.

-la puerta está cerrada Normy- Dijo mientras estampaba sus labios sobre el profesor, el mismo aunque se resistió no tardo en corresponder el cálido beso que su querido estudiante y pareja le estaba ofreciendo. Estaban en su mundo del que nunca querían salir, y se rompió ese sueño cuando escucharon un carraspeo en la puerta, ambos se voltearon aterrorizados, pero cambiaron su semblante a ver que solo se trataba de Armin.

-Me voy a casa Alexy- dijo como si no hubiera visto nada.

-bien, pero solo por esta vez te dejo ir solo, me voy a la casa de Norman- contesto el peliazul.

- De hecho yo me iba a ir a la cafería más tarde para ver a Flynn, ven si quieres.-

-¿quieres ir Armin?- pregunto Alexy a su hermano.

-de hecho no- contesto él.

-no era una pregunta, ven, vamos a la casa de Normy y luego a la cafetería-

- no quiero, sería el foreveralone de los tres, y el que toque el violín mientras ustedes comparten saliva antihigiénicamente- dijo Armin.

-vamos prometo no ponerte incomodo- contesto el peliazul.

- lo mismo dijiste las otras veces.-

-Alexy si no quiere déjalo- se metido en la conversación Norman.

-¿ves? Tu novio tiene razón, gracias señor De Boer, usted es el mejor prof…-

-no te subiré las notas Armin- dijo como ya muchas veces Norman.

-algún día lo lograre- se dijo Armin en voz baja.

-vamos Armin, ven con nosotros y podrás jugar a la PSR o como se llame, no notaras que no estás en casa- suplico por última vez Alexy.

-primero es PSP no PSR y segundo: Bien, pero ni creas que me quedare todo el día, solo un rato.-

-bien- sonrió Alexy.

-bueno, entonces vamos a mi auto, seguro Flynn ya llego a la cafetería-

Momentos atrás de este suceso Flynn fue acompañada de Lysandro y Rosalya a la salida, los mismos prometieron que irían a verla más tarde para ver cómo había sido su suerte al encontrar un empleo.

* * *

**Flynn Pov.**

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a ese pintoresco lugar donde había estado ayer y entre junto con el papel que me había dado Norman. Le dii una mirada a todo el lugar, los pisos lustrados de color blanco y rosa, una rocola, muchas mesas, y sillas altas en un largo mostrador y demás cosas no parecía ser tan malo después de todo.

Estaba por dar los primeros pasos dentro de la cafetería cuando alguien pasó a mi lado, bastante rápido como para sobresaltarme un poco. Una cabellera larga paso a mi lado patinando y se detuvo en el mostrador.

Norman me dijo que hablara con alguna trabajadora de aquí así que sin más fui hacia ella para mostrarle el papel.

-Disculpa…- le dije a la chica tocándole el hombro, se volteo rápidamente.

-¿sí?- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-vine aquí por la propuesta de trabajo-

-¿propuesta de trabajo? Oh ¡sí! ¡El cartel! El jefe me dijo que avisara si venia alguien… pero tienes que hacer algo antes- me asuste cuando escuche eso- no te preocupes solo es un cuestionario innecesario y…- pareció congelarse mirando aterrorizada el mostrador, extrañada mire en su dirección y un hombre la observaba algo enojado. La chica me tomo de los hombros sonriendo, sin dejarme reaccionar - es decir… un genial y súper necesario cuestionario de trabajo con preguntas nada estúpidas- término de decir riendo.

-cl…claro no hay problema.-

-bien siéntate por aquí-dijo señalándome un asiento en el mostrador, la seguí y me senté en el lugar indicado, luego ella me imito.

-primero que nada perdona que me olvide- dijo riendo- mi nombre es Evangeline y seré una de tus compañeras si trabajas aquí-

-¿Evangeline? ¿No eras la mesera de ayer? Soy la que vino con el chico que dijo que se olvidó la billetera en casa pero la tenía en la mano. Evangeline rio ante eso, supongo que recordó al olvidadizo hombre que armo un disturbio en la cafetería ayer.

-Si lo recuerdo-seguía riendo- tu novio es muy olvidadizo-

-N…no es mi novio- un sonrojo se apodero de mis mejillas ¿Lys mi novio? Si el no me aguantaría, alguien tan reservado como lo es el, con una chica tan loquilla como yo… jamás.

-pues de la forma que te miraba parecía que si- me contesto Evangeline.

-oh vamos, él se fijaría en mí el día que yo deje la flojera para hacer una vida activa- me reí ante mi respuesta y al parecer a Evangeline también le hizo gracia, ya que rio junto conmigo.

-¿y cómo te llamas?- me pregunto junto con su plumón, lista para escribir.

-oh disculpa, me llamo Flynn Wickham-

-Muy bien Flynn, ahora te hare unas preguntas y no te preocupes por lo extrañas que lleguen a ser, el jefe es una persona algo extraña y…- otra vez el hombre que parecía ser el jefe miraba hacia nosotras- y la mejor persona que conocí en mi vida- termino de decir Evangeline temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¿Por qué te pones así?- le pregunte al ver la extraña reacción.

-No puedo hacer nada malo en este trabajo, claro que si no se enteran no cuenta, lo perdería como un pavo perdería la vida en acción de gracias- Me rei con lo que dijo, recordándome lo que yo había dicho ayer.- además el jefe no me quiere mucho que digamos, pero que se le va a hacer-

-Supongo- le sonreí.

-bien… primera pregunta ¿Tienes buena presencia? ¿Te llevarías bien con los clientes?-

-por supus que si, es más si me contratan seria la parte social del café, me sentaría a comer con ellos y todo.- Evangeline rio, parece que no sabe que lo que dije lo dije enserio.

-¿has trabajado en otro lugar?-

-No, demasiado vaga como para hacerlo- le conteste.

-¿tienes estabilidad al sostener cosas?-

-¿he?- pregunte con un "WTF" marcado en mi rostro.

-te lo advertí…- me susurro en el oído Evangeline.

- hee bueno entonces… ¿supongo que si?-

Así siguió la entrevista, con preguntas cada vez más extrañas y sin sentido hasta para mí, luego de minutos llego la última pregunta que daría por cerrado todo y podría hablar con el jefe.

-¿Sabes andar en patines?-

Con esa pregunta un flash back apareció en mi mente, un recuerdo de la última vez que use patines a mis 10 años.

**Flash back.**

-¡mira Norman! ¡Puedo andar en patines! ¡Mira, mira!- decía una niña de cabello blanco mientras usaba unos patines en el parque.

-Flynn cuidado ¡te caerás!-

-bah, no seas bebote no me caeré- en el momento que se distrajo la niña no vio un relieve que aparecía en el suelo de aquel parque, y no pudo evitar caerse contra unos arbustos- creo que con la caída trague un bicho…- se escuchaba la voz de una niña que venía de los mismos.

**Fin flash back.**

-creo que con ese rostro es un claro "no"- me dijo Evangeline conteniendo la risa.

Genial, simplemente genial mi primer trabajo y es uno que me puede hacer matar a temprana edad.

-No te preocupes chica de pelo canoso…-Me dijo Evangeline, pero la interrumpí.

-¡Flynn!- le corregí.

-ya, ya perdón Flynn, ya te acostumbraras a los patines solo digamos aquí-señalo el formulario- que sabes patinar y le dices al jefecito que sabes patinar.-

-¿No sería mentir?- le pregunte.

-Naaaaahh yo lo llamo deformar la verdad, solo un poquito-

- ok ok –dije sonriendo.

-Bien, chica de cabello senil hora de hablar con el jefe- me dijo Evangeline mientras me empujaba a su despacho.

-Soy Flynn- le resople.

-Si, si… vamos entra – cuando termino de decir eso, fui empujada adentro del despacho del Jefe y se cerró la puerta detrás de mí.

Vi el lugar, era bastante sombrío a comparación de lo colorido que era fuera. El hombre sentado delante de mi parecía joven, quizás unos 30 35 años, de cabello negro y con un traje color negro azulado.

-Usted debe ser Flynn Wickham ¿no es así? Su primo Norman De Boer vino ayer.

-Así es señor-

-Tome asiento Señorita.- Le obedecí y fui a uno de los grandes sillones grises que allí se encontraban.

-Cuénteme de usted- Me dijo el hombre.

-Bueno, cuando era pequeña mi madre siempre decía que le encantaba que mi cabello sea de color blanco y…- La verdad que lo que estaba contando no venía al caso ni me ayudaría a conseguir el trabajo pero ¿y qué? Solo Norman me regañaría y de eso ya estoy acostumbrada. Aun así el hombre me escuchaba con atención.

-¿Tiene experiencia en este tipo de trabajos?-

-"¿acaso el formulario no serbia para nada?"- pensé al darme cuenta que esa pregunta estaba en el formulario.-Tanta experiencia como un gato tiene nadando…- mire la cara del Jefe- es decir… este sería mi primer trabajo señor.

Así siguió la entrevista, contestando cosas sin sentido muy a lo Flynn.

-Tienes agallas con tus respuestas, siempre contrato gente con agallas… estas contratada- dijo extendiendo su mano para tomar la mía.

-"maldición"- pensé-Gracias señor, are lo mejor que pueda.- tome su mano.

-que así sea, puedes empezar ahora mismo. Busca a Evangeline, ella te llevara a los vestidores-

Dicho eso salí del despacho- una vez cerré la puerta me dije en voz baja.-Este hombre está muy mal del coco para haberme contratado.

-¿y chica de cabello senil? ¿Te contrataron?- me dijo Evangeline apareciendo junto a mi con una bandeja vacía.

Ignore el comentario de lo senil y conteste- Si, a partir de ahora me aguantaras en el trabajo- dije riendo.

-lo mismo digo- contesto Evangeline- ven, te llevo al vestidor.

Juntas pasamos por una puerta que llevo a grandes, espaciados y decorados vestidores

-Este será tu casillero- dijo Evan señalando uno que estaba en una esquina- y este tu uniforme- me mostro uno que era igual al suyo.-Te dejo vestirte, bienvenida a bordo Flynn, espero nos llevemos bien y si me ves dormida en una esquina despiértame por favor- dicho eso se fue dejándome sola, me vestí y fui hacia la puerta donde me pondría a trabajar dando un resoplido me adentre a las junglas del trabajo, donde ni de broma quería estar.

* * *

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**

**Respecto a los OC, Flynn y Norman son propiedad de C.F.**

**Evangeline es de mi propiedad.**

**Quiero agradecer los rewiews ¡me emocionaron mucho! ¡Y a C.F también! ¡muchas gracias!**


End file.
